Passion
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Roman Reigns was always the Alpha, dominating and powerful, but he wanted to do something more for his girlfriend, but she's getting impatient...


**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I'm back with another little one-shot for the wrestling universe, but this is for a wrestler that I've never, ever done before: Roman Reigns. I have very limited experience with him and therefore, if I have messed up on him, I apologize. I just wanted to do something with him and I did. So, here's a little thing for him and an OC that I paired him up with. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Roman Reigns barely listened to the music blaring around him. He barely saw the people dancing around him or the flashing lights that kept sweeping the dancefloor, nearly blinding him at points. All he saw and heard was the woman standing in the circle of his arms. His Jazmine, girlfriend of one and a half years. Diva of the WWE and everything that he wanted at that moment.

"Okay, Roman," Jazmine said, sliding her hands over his muscled shoulders. "I want your hands in a safer place. Not on my ass."

Roman smirked and squeezed her ass before sliding his hands back up to her hips as he danced with her amongst friends and strangers alike. "Are you embarrassed, Jazz?"

"No. I just don't want you to touch my ass if you're not going to take me back to the hotel immediately," Jazmine told him, shaking her head so that her dark hair rippled around her shoulders. "Because you said that you weren't going to do that."

The Samoan shook his head slowly. "I said that I had a plan for us."

"Besides throwing me on the bed and having your way with me?"

Okay, so that was probably in there somewhere and he did do that a lot, but how could he not? Roman looked down at Jazmine and let his eyes roam over her slender body, draped in a tight spaghetti-strap and shorts, revealing just the right amount of sun-kissed skin to make him hungry. Her dark hair spilling about her shoulders and her gray eyes and those lips that he could kiss for hours on end.

"Not tonight, Jazz," Roman said softly, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You'll actually like this plan."

Jazmine made a small sound and bumped her hip against his as she turned around in his arms so that her back was against his chest. "I think I prefer it when you have your way with me. Secrets aren't my friend, Roman."

Roman knew that. Jazmine had come to him out of a bad relationship full of secrets and she hadn't trusted him at first when he approached her with the intentions of making her his. But he'd managed to show her that not all men were like her bastard of an ex and that he could be trusted with her heart. He showed her that he loved her every chance that he got and he rarely kept anything hidden from her.

"I'm not keeping a secret from you," Roman told her, sliding a hand over her stomach and rolling his body with hers. "I'm trying to surprise you, Jazz."

Jazmine hummed softly and reached back, hooking her hand around the back of his neck as they danced. She lightly tugged at the hair that fell there and Roman leaned his face down to kiss her neck. His girlfriend turned her face slightly and her lips quirked up into a playful smile.

"What are you thinking?" Roman asked, slowly stroking his fingers against her stomach.

"About us," Jazmine said simply. "Me, this tiny thing. And you, a big Alpha. Funny how things work out, Roman." She looked out into the crowd of dancing people. "My father never thought that we'd work out, but you proved him wrong."

Roman reached down with his free hand and cupped her face with it, turning it towards him. "I'm always going to prove him wrong, Jazz," he promised in his low voice. "When it comes to loving you, it's everything to me. We're made for each other. And nothing in the world is going to change that."

Jazmine stared up at him as he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. Slowly, she opened her mouth and caught the tip of his thumb in between her lips, sliding her tongue against it. Roman felt the sensation stir through his body and settle in his loins, but he forced himself to remain calm as he danced with her. Her gray eyes challenged him as they danced and he withdrew his thumb from her lips, slowly.

"You need to stop doing that," Roman warned, putting his hand on her hip.

"And you need to make me stop," Jazmine shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

Roman snapped his teeth at her and she grinned at him, shaking her head. _God, I love her,_ he thought, gripping her hip in his large hand.

"Oh look," Jazmine said, gesturing with her eyes at something. "Someone is getting a bit too happy over there."

Roman's dark eyes followed her gaze and he smirked as he saw an overexcited couple on the dancefloor. He knew that Jazmine would never do something like that with him in public. Behind closed doors, she would let him get away with almost anything, but she made him behave himself whenever around others. Mostly.

"Some people," he said, staring.

Jazmine tugged on his hair. "Stop staring at them, Roman. It's weird."

Roman looked back down at her and saw her frown up at him. "Would you rather me stare at you, Jazz?"

"I'd rather you look at something not perverted." She rolled her body against his, sliding her hand over his. "Sometimes, I think that you have a dirty mind, Roman. I mean, you did buy fuzzy handcuffs for us to use."

"You enjoyed those," Roman reminded her, sliding his fingers between hers. "Several times."

"Before you broke them."

He remembered that. Normally, he had used them on her because she had smaller wrists than he did and he loved watching her as he made love to her, but he'd let her have her fun with him a few times. But that Alpha in him had come out when she had been on top of him, toying with him and he had snapped those handcuffs like they were nothing to get at her. Jazmine had laughed afterwards and told him that she thought she preferred it when he took control of their intimate moments anyway.

Roman chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple. Jazmine sighed and tugged at his hair again.

"I really, really, really wish that you would just let us go back to the hotel," she whispered, looking up at him. "We haven't touched in days, Roman. Not with you training so hard with Mark because of your matches with Drew and Shane. And mine with the other Divas. I want to spend more time with you than just sleeping and eating." She squeezed his fingers. "The bed gets awfully cold without you warming it up, Samoan Warrior."

Roman's body shivered as Jazmine rocked her body against it. She was seriously pushing all of the right buttons and she knew it. He shifted her body off of his and gripped her hand.

"We're leaving," he told her firmly.

"Really?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Roman nodded and his dark eyes sought out Seth. He found the Superstar dancing nearby with Becky and he tugged Jazmine over to them. Seth looked up as they approached.

"We're heading back to the hotel," Roman told the shorter man while Jazmine leaned against him. "Don't wait up for us."

Becky and Seth gave him a knowing look. "We won't," Seth said with a grin.

Jazmine waved as Roman tugged her off of the dancefloor, giggling at his sudden eagerness to get her away from there.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I cannot believe you did that," Jazmine said as Roman escorted her into the hotel lobby after driving from the club.

"Did what?" Roman asked, tapping his hand against her hip.

"Speed like that." Jazmine frowned up at him. "I swear you drove that SUV a hundred miles an hour to get here and there was a cop right behind you." She leaned up against him. "Were you really that eager to get me here, Roman?"

Roman smirked down at her and lifted a hand to brush back a strand of her hair. "I still have that plan for you, Jazz."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "I don't want a plan. I want you. All of you in one big old tumble."

She slid away from him and sashayed over to the elevators, thumbing the summon button. Roman cocked his head to the side and eyed her rear for a moment, thinking about touching it just to get her snapping at him again. It was always entertaining to get her in a riot because then he could kiss her to calm her down.

"Touch my ass and I'll grab you between the legs," Jazmine threatened, not turning around to look at him as she waited for the elevator.

Roman smirked and stepped up next to his girlfriend, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're getting feisty tonight, Jazz."

"I'm getting horny. There's a difference." She moved inside the elevator when the doors opened and turned around, facing him. "Why aren't you the same way?"

"Why aren't I the same way?" he repeated the question as if it was funny.

The Samoan stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close behind him before advancing on his girlfriend. She backed up against the far wall and stared up at him, but that wasn't good enough. His hands settled on her hips and lifted her until she was perched precariously on the edge of that little railing that circled three of the walls

"I am _exactly_ the same way," Roman told her, lowering his face to hers.

Roman claimed her lips with his in a slow, hungry kiss. Jazmine snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her, opening her mouth to him when he slid his tongue against her lips. He slowly stroked his against hers, tasting her and earned a soft moan as his reward as he gripped her hips in his large hands. Jazmine rocked her body slowly against his and Roman knew that he needed to put an end to this before it got out of his control.

"Wait," he whispered, slowly pulling his lips away from hers.

"But Roman," Jazmine pouted, giving him her best pleading eyes.

_Don't do that to me_, Roman thought, almost giving into her and returning to kissing her senseless, but he shook his head and set her back down on her feet. "No, Jazz. Be patient."

"I don't want to be patient," Jazmine said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to be touched and touch you all over your body, Roman. Every single inch of you."

Roman stepped back away from her and thumbed the button to their floor like it would speed up the elevator, even though he knew that it wouldn't. He knew that it would be better to just get her to their room and show her what he had in mind for her than to keep her waiting. Maybe she would be happier in the privacy of their own room.

The elevator shuddered as it came to a stop and the doors opened. Jazmine slipped past him, dragging her hand across his chest as she went. She held her head up high as she walked down the hall towards their room, humming a song to herself. Roman smirked as he followed after her.

"You're going to have a hard time getting in without this," he reminded her, swinging their keycard around his finger.

Jazmine gave him a look. "Open the door, Roman. I want to see this plan of yours."

Roman smirked and slid the card through the lock, opening the door for her. "After you, babe."

"Thank you," Jazmine said, patting him on the chest before slipping into the room.

His girlfriend kicked off her heels and jumped onto the bed, bouncing on it for a moment while he watched from across the room. Roman crossed his arms over his broad chest and watched her mess their blankets up as she raked a hand through her hair. She smiled at him and then flopped onto her butt, draping her legs over the foot of the bed.

"Roman, are you sure that you don't want to come over here?" she asked, patting their bed as one of the straps on her shirt fell low on her shoulder, revealing more of her skin.

It was a tempting offer, but he had something else in mind. Roman shook his head and hooked his fingers under his shirt, lifting it off. Jazmine's eyes tracked his naked muscles as he threw the shirt aside.

"I'm going to be right back," he promised, heading towards the bathroom.

"Roman!" Jazmine complained, flopping back onto the bed. "You are seriously killing me here!"

_Be patient, Jazz,_ Roman thought, moving quickly around the large hotel room bathroom. _You'll see that there can be more to me than just some kind of Alpha…_

He smiled as he flicked on his iPod and music started playing and surveyed the scene that he had created. With a nod of approval, Roman turned and walked back out into the bedroom, finding Jazmine still lying on the bed, but her hand was draped over her eyes.

"I smell something burning," she muttered when he nudged her with his foot. "Did you seriously light the bathroom on fire, Roman? Because that is not my idea of a good time."

Roman shook his head and reached down, lifting her hand off of her face. "I didn't set the bathroom on fire, Jazz. Come and see what I did do."

Jazmine sighed and pushed herself onto her elbows. "And if I don't want to?"

"Just come and take a look."

The Diva sprung to her feet and pushed her shirt back into place. "Okay, okay. I'll take a look into the bathroom that you didn't set on fire." She pushed past him. "And then I want to have you throw me on the bed and…"

Her words cut off as she stopped inside the bathroom with him just behind her. Candles flickered all around the space and the large jacuzzi bathtub bubbled with hot water. Two glasses of red wine sat next to the bathtub and her favorite songs were playing on his iPod.

"Roman, you – you did all of this?" Jazmine asked as he slid his hands along her arms.

"I did," Roman said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just for you, Jazz. See? It's not just a tumble in bed that I can do for you."

"No…no, you can do so much more," Jazmine whispered, staring at his creation.

Roman brought his lips to her ear. "You want to get in there?"

Jazmine nodded slowly and he pressed a quick kiss to that spot right behind her ear. She giggled as he lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugged it up and over her head, undressing her slowly. He slid down her body, dragging down her shorts and then her panties, finishing her before going to work on himself.

"Yummy," Jazmine said as he stepped out of his pants, crossing her arms over her chest, hiding herself from him.  
A small grin touched Roman's face as he kicked his pants aside and turned to face his girlfriend. He tugged her arm down away from her chest and looked over her, feeling himself grow hungry again. But he forced it down because he knew that this was time for her, not for him.

"Come on," he said, guiding her over to the jacuzzi bathtub.

Roman stepped into the tub before helping Jazmine into it. He pulled her onto his lap and settled back against the side of it, draping his arms over the lip. Jazmine reached up to twist her dark hair into a messy bun, but Roman made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Don't," he said, reaching out a hand to stop her.

He hated it when she put her hair up in any kind of ponytail or bun. The only time that he liked for her to do it was when they were training together and that was only because he was afraid that he would grab it by accident and hurt her.

Jazmine nodded and let her hair fall back into place around her shoulders. She reached out and grabbed onto the glasses of wine, offering one to Roman before settling back against him.

"This is perfect," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're perfect," Roman corrected, sliding his hand along her side.

"I don't think so. I have my faults. Everyone does." She sipped at her wine before smiling. "I want to get a tattoo, right here." She took his hand and placed it under the water, right on her hip. "Where you always mark me."

Roman had known that she wanted to get a tattoo like he had several, but he didn't know if he wanted to let her. He loved her unmarked body, except when he could leave his little tokens of affection on it.

"I don't know, Jazz," Roman said, rubbing his thumb over her hipbone. "It'll be painful to get a tattoo there."

"I wouldn't mind it. Not if you were there holding my hand." She turned her head and looked at him. "Would you draw the design for me, Roman?"

The Samoan hesitated. "Sure. Give me a bit and I'll see what I can do for you."

"You're the best!" Jazmine pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then settled back on his lap in comfortable silence.

Roman's hand slid up from her hip and onto her stomach after a moment, slowly rubbing his fingers against her smooth skin. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like if her stomach was a bit firmer, a little rounder. If there was something, someone growing inside of it. Part her, part him.

_Would I even make a good father? _Roman thought as Jazmine shifted her body against his. _I know that Jazz would make a great mother, but how would I be around a child? I love kids. Being around them at events is always a high point in my career and seeing Jazz smile around them, it makes me think that we could start a family of our own sometime soon._

"Roman," Jazmine began, setting her wineglass aside. "I need you to do something for me."

Roman lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

The Diva slid her hand under the water and grasped the hand that was on her stomach and slowly slid it downward until it rested on the apex of her thighs. She remained silent and still, breathing quietly. Roman knew what she wanted as she spread her thighs a bit for him and he snuck a finger inside of her, massaging her with his thumb.

Jazmine tilted her head back against his shoulder and moaned softly as he pumped his finger in her, her eyes closed. Her hips moved slowly against his as he added another finger, stretching her slightly. He heard his name fall off her tongue and smirked, pressing his lips to her neck, taking a small nibble. Roman dropped his wineglass into the water and took one of her breasts in his hand. They weren't massive, but fit nicely in his hands and he ran his thumb over the tip, feeling her quiver around his fingers.

Roman withdrew his fingers from her slowly when she moaned his name loudly and sagged against him, panting slightly. She turned sideways on his lap and put a hand on his face, caressing it with light fingers.

"Roman," she whispered, her gray eyes flashing. "Please…"

Roman nodded and gathered her in his arms, standing up slowly. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully climbed out of the jacuzzi bathtub and walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to blow out any of the candles. Those could wait for a later time. Right now, his Jazmine needed more of his attention.

The warrior set her down near the bed and slid his hands down her sides, letting her keep her arms wrapped around his neck. Roman bent his head and kissed her slowly. He didn't need any foreplay as he backed her up to the bed until her thighs hit it. Just touching her in that tub had been enough to get him aroused and she'd been right. After all of these days of training with Mark, Drew, and Shane for their matches due to the feud, he hadn't been able to touch her like he'd wanted to. And now, he was going to touch her like he wanted to.

Jazmine laughed against his lips as he dropped her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her and he grinned down at her, rolling his hips against hers. She rubbed her leg against his before wrapping it around his hip, pulling him closer to her. Roman reached down and cupped her ass with a large hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

"Mm…" she moaned, kissing him.

Roman nipped at her bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth before releasing it. He kissed her throat and then pushed his hips against hers. She dug her nails into his skin as he entered her and then she cried out his name as their hips touched. Roman groaned and closed his eyes with a smirk as her body embraced him, memorizing this blessed feeling.

He opened his eyes when she squirmed under him and began moving his hips against hers. He gripped her hips in his large hands, putting more pressure on her than he would have normally. Roman knew that there was a chance that she would bruise, but Jazmine was always laughing it off. She loved his marks – his bites, his hand-shaped bruises on her hips – everything that he left behind after their times in bed or in the shower, wherever they spent together. Of course, he loved her marks just the same whenever she left them behind in his skin.

Jazmine stared up into his eyes through half-hooded eyes as she moaned softly, her body rocking against his. The bed shook under them, knocking against the wall as he pounded into her small body. He didn't care what the neighbors thought of the noise. If they didn't want this kind of disturbance in the middle of the night, they shouldn't have decided to stay in the room next to him and his girlfriend.

"Roman…" Jazmine moaned as he took her over the edge for the first real time that night.

Roman kept his hips in motion and felt her leg tighten its grip on his hip, pressing her heel into his ass. She arched into him and dug her nails deeper into his flesh. A growl built up in his chest and he bit down on her neck, earning a cry from her lips. He soothed the bite with his tongue and her breath evened out slowly, still heightened by their actions.

The Alpha in him took control of him as he gripped her harder and took her rougher when she ordered him to after a few minutes. Her moans got louder and the bed shook harder, but Roman didn't care. All that mattered was the woman that moved under him, against him.

He took her over the edge several times before he felt himself drawing to his own end. Her body arched up against his, her breasts smacking against his chest. Roman kissed her throat as she clung to him and he felt her quiver around him.

"Roman!" Jazmine screamed, throwing her head back.

"Jazz…" Roman growled against her throat, bucking his hips against hers as he came hard in her.

Roman kept moving against her for several moments until the vibrations ended and then lifted himself off of her. He fell to his side and drew her to him, wrapping an arm around her thin waist. Jazmine snuggled close to him, her chest rising and falling as she fell from her high. Her fingers traced little designs on his chest as she smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"I love you too," Roman whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We really, really, really needed that," Jazmine said, looking down at his chest. "To touch like that and just be together. I'm sorry that I was so impatient, Roman, but I just wanted to be with you again. It's been forever and…"

Roman kissed her to stop her babbling. "I don't want you to apologize for something that's not your fault, Jazz," he told her when he parted from her, their lips just an inch apart. "We've been busy, that's all. But I'll make time for you. No matter what the company says. We won't go without touching for this long again."

"Good because I can't stand this waiting," Jazmine muttered before her eyes strayed to the bathroom. "Are you going to do more of that kind of thing, Roman? Candles and time in the bathtub?"

"I might, Jazz. I can be romantic just as much as I can be dominating." He rolled his shoulder when he felt a slight sting from one of her scratches. "Though I might have to work on it a bit. This took some planning."

Jazmine smiled at him. "You did a good job on this one, Roman. It was perfect and so worth the wait." She touched his face. "I loved it. I love you."

Roman bent his head and kissed her before rolling on top of her, ready to claim her again…

OOOOOOOOOO

Roman Reigns had won another Championship belt and he didn't really understand how, but he was glad that he had. He was just wrapping up an interview in the back afterwards and he could hear the WWE Universe screaming from beyond the backstage area.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to say, Roman?" the interviewer asked, holding out her microphone.

Roman nodded and shifted his belt to his other shoulder. "Yeah, but you've got to follow me so that I can find her first."

"Her?" The interviewer looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Roman beckoned for her to follow him and turned, heading farther backstage.

Jazmine was still dressed in her ring gear when he found her talking to Becky and Seth, her back to him, but the couple saw him coming. Becky tapped her on the shoulder and jerked her chin in his direction as he approached. They already knew what was going on because he had told them about it a week ago and some of the other Superstars knew about it too. He could feel them crowding around behind the cameramen, watching as Jazmine turned to face him, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Roman," she greeted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw your match. Congratulations on your Championship title."

"Thanks," Roman said, suddenly feeling nervous. "Jazz, I've got something to talk to you about."

"Okay?" She glanced around at the cameras and the people around them. "What's this about?"

Roman stepped closer to her and took up one of her hands, smoothing his thumb over the back of it. "You know I'm not very good with words, Jazz, but I'm going to try here," he began, looking down into her eyes. "We've been together for a while now and I've had to prove to you that I could be trusted, that you could love me. I have loved you so much, Jazz, and I can't go one day without you. I can't go one moment without thinking about you. And seeing your smile, it makes me crazy."

"Just ask her, fool!" R-Truth called from somewhere.

Roman considered flipping him off, but he restrained himself. He gripped Jazmine's hand tightly in his hand and reached into his pocket with his other, feeling around for that object that he had placed in there earlier that night.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Jazmine asked, watching him. "What is everyone waiting for? What is R-Truth talking about?"

Roman pulled the object out of his pocket and held it out for her to see. The WWE Universe roared from somewhere beyond the backstage area while Jazmine gasped.

"Jazz, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Roman told her softly, noticing how tears sparkled in her gray eyes. _Please don't cry. _"I want to grow old with you and take you all over this big, crazy world. I want you to be my partner in crime, my Beta. My wife. Jazmine Natalie Coleman, will you marry me?"

Jazmine stared at the ring that he was offering her and he held his breath.

"If you don't say yes, girl, I'm going to challenge you to a match right here," Becky warned, letting Seth drape an arm around her waist.

Jazmine glanced over at her best friend and then back at Roman. She wiped away a stray tear and then nodded. "Yes…"

"Yes?" Roman asked, smiling. "Did you just say yes?"

"She said yes, you idiot," Seth said loudly. "Put the ring on her finger and kiss her already!"

"Yes! Yes!" Jazmine exclaimed, nodding her head as she bounced on her feet.

Roman grinned and slid the ring on her finger before gathering her in his arms. Jazmine threw her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. The gathered Superstars cheered and he heard R-Truth start singing something that he clearly made up at the top of his head. Jazmine smiled at him as he parted from her and rested her forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"Okay Jazz," Becky said from the side, earning his attention. "You really need to tell him your news now. Or I will."

"News?" Roman asked, feeling confused. "What news?"

"Gee, thanks for outing me, Becky," Jazmine muttered, shaking her head. "I was going to wait until we were alone, but fine."

Becky shook her head and looked over at Seth when he lifted an eyebrow. "Just wait a moment, Seth. She'll tell him."

"Jazz…" Roman said, looking at her.

Jazmine smiled slightly at him and patted him on the cheek. "You're going to be a daddy, Roman."

Roman's mouth dropped open as he set her down on her feet again, his Championship belt falling to the floor. "You're – you're pregnant?"

Jazmine nodded and let him place his hands on her stomach.

"There's something growing in here?" he asked, running his fingers over her skin.

"Yes," she said.

"Jazmine!" Roman exclaimed, pulling her towards him again. "I – I don't know what to say."

"Tell her that you love her," Seth offered, smiling at his best friend. "Or I'll kick your ass, Roman, right here, right now. And give her to Drew."

Roman shook his head at the comment and looked down at his new fiancé, his Jazmine. "I love you, Jazz. So, so much."

"I love you too," Jazmine told him, sliding her hands over his chest.

Roman bent his head and kissed her again, letting the world cheer for them and fade away at the same time. _God, I love this woman._

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I got inspired through some clips on a page that I follow on Facebook and that's nice, right? I had to include a small comment from R-Truth because I love that fool. I'll always love that man, but something about Roman Reigns is hot. Okay, that's enough Scarlet. Let me know what you thought about this story, please. I would like to be able to talk back with you, so please leave a little review or two. Or a long one would be nice too. I'll sick Roman and Undertaker on you if you don't. Or not. We'll see. Thank you and much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
